Nakama
by Abarero
Summary: Betrayal and hatred might seem like they can't be beaten, but in the end the bonds of camaraderie always prevail.


Author's Notes: This was written awhile back for my friends online. This one's for all you! And for those that don't know, the term "nakama" is a bond of friendship so deep, they're like family.

* * *

**Nakama**

"_You have nowhere to run. All the daimyou have joined against you_."

The mocking voice echoed in his mind. A bitter reminder that no one could be trusted.

It was a simple request. A joint campaign to fight a common foe. The deals had been made, the bond had been formedand now, it was broken. Shattered into pieces on the bloody snow-covered ground.

They'd turned against him. Found allies in other bitter and fearful men. Allies who shared a common hate. A common dread. A common jealousy.

The Shichinin-tai was better. Stronger. More powerful than any other army.

And because of that- they became the targets of all. An ideal perfection having to be destroyed for the sake of the struggling masses.

They couldn't stand the thought that someone might be better. They couldn't handle the fact there was someone stronger. They knew the power the seven men had, and they feared it- for they knew it was a threat to them all.

And so, they banded together. Armies of all shapes and sizes. Armies that had once hated each other- now formed strong in their hatred of another.

For hatred is one of the strongest emotions a human can have. Its bitter means coursing through mortal veins and turning men into vengeful monsters. Monsters who are but heartless creatures seeking to wreak havoc on the lives of those that threaten them.

The mountain was their only sanctuary. A cold place secluded from the world. And the snow kept falling, and their spirits fell with it. Each bond of friendship amongst them being shaken to the core.

_It was his fault!_

_No, it was his!_

_If he wasn't so stupid…_

_If he was in his right mind…_

_And if he weren't such a greedy bastard then…_

_And if he wasn't such a sick freak then we'd…_

_And if he was a better leader…_

Fingers were pointed, and they found themselves blaming each other for their fates.

The animosity and anger building to a boiling point as they each snapped on their own kind.

But as the arrows came, the swords drew blood… the true hearts underneath their bitter words surfaced.

_I guess he's not so bad._

_I guess he's not as useless as he seems._

_Perhaps he's smarter than he looks._

_Perhaps his other side isn't so bad._

_He's still one of us…_

_He's still fighting strong…_

_He's still leading the way…_

And the seven fought- together. As comrades. As friends. As brothers.

Their bond running deeper than the different bloodlines they bore.

_A body fortified with metal._

_A face distorted, yet with a smile._

_A giant, towering above the trees._

_A doctor hiding behind a killer._

_A monk who could control the fires of hell._

_A man who could pass for a woman._

_A boy who underneath it all- was a man._

Side by side they battled. Watching each other's backs and attacking those who attacked them.

If an arrow struck the one beside them, they'd kill the soldier who shot the arrow.

It was a perfect team. Each one protecting the other. Each one fighting for all the others. Each one standing for the sake of all seven.

And slowly, the hatred of the men began to win. Slowly, the seven began to fall.

_If only I could have saved him like he'd saved me…_

_If only someone could have seen beyond my face…_

_If only they realized I wasn't a monster like them…_

_If only I could find which side of me is the real one…_

_If only I could bring myself to call them family…_

_If only I could tell him how I care…_

_If only I could understand the way I feel for him…_

And each fell with one thought on their mind. Unspoken questions. Answers that would never be given. Love that would never have a chance to blossom.

And hatred gloated in its victory as the seven became nothing but bones buried deep within the earth.

But, the strength of the seven was more than physical.

It was a bond of friendship.

It was a bond of loyalty.

It was a bond that couldn't be broken- even in death

And their spirits waited patiently for the day they'd rise again.

The day they'd have their vengeance on the hatred that killed them.

The day that they'd live again and have a chance to find the answers they'd been looking for.

Because no matter what befell them. The seven knew-

The Shichinin-tai would never truly die.


End file.
